Naruto Road to Ninja- the help from anotherworld
by JuliaPompeu
Summary: The pink haired ninja can't let the tragedy reach the same family in another world.
1. Chapter 1

Adventures are waiting for the braves... The world is fulfilled by them, and, once there are no more space, a new world shall be created.

A simple headache had become a signal that something was wrong to the last Uchiha. He had been laying on his bed for the whole morning with explosions happening inside his head. He had tried some medicines but nothing seemed to be helping, so he reached a conclusion: he needed her. He would have to swallow his pride and ask his female team mate to take a look at him. He hated asking her this things, even if she loved to show him how powerful she had become, he felt like a bother to her. He only called her at the hospital when he had no other option but death.

—

Sakura Haruno was still the same crazy and paranoid girl she used to be. Whenever she received a call from any of her team mates she didn't waste time and arrived faster than a lightening at the place, and that day wasn't different.

She found him on his bed and with a pillow covering his face. He probably heard her coming in but waited for her to be closer to remove the pillow and let the light meets his eyes... Those problematic eyes that were the cause of his unbearable pain.

The medic started. Green chakra glowing from her hands and a soft sensation on his head. She found an alteration on his eyes, they seemed to be under too much pressure, but it wasn't the Amaterasu's fault. This problem had already been solved when his own eyes were switched with his brother's. It was coming from inside.

Sakura pumped up some of her chakra near his eyes and it happened. The Tsukuyomi opened creating a dark vortex, delivering an old friend of Sakura and making the holder of her heart fall unconscious. She held a kunai on her hand and approached the man who was kneeling on the ground, but when she recognized him, she didn't know what to feel. She could be happy, nervous, concerned... But she chose to be confused.

The man before her was no one less than the so called Charasasuke, the one from the Tsukuyomi world who was created to mess with her heart instead of breaking it. He quickly stood up and went near her placing his arm around her neck. He was smirking and she kept her blanked face trying to understand what was happening...

" a genjutsu? No it's not a genjutsu..." That was all she could think of.

The copy of her beloved was flirting with her but she didn't pay much attention to him, the mystery was still the priority in her mind.

—

Moments after the black out, Sasuke woke up and saw a copy of himself wrapping his arms around his girl. He quickly appeared near them and held the "bastard"- as he had decided to call him- by the neck and aimed his sharingan towards him.

"How dare you wrap your arms around my girlfriend? And what is it? Such a ridiculous copy of an Uchiha... Prepare to die."

Sasuke was about to start his chidori to trespass the chest of that impostor when the pink haired girl stopped him from this alternate world suicide. The girl used her own green orbits to control the all mighty sharingan. Her words were soft as she explained to her hot-headed boyfriend who that charming boy was.

It took him some time but he let him go. He would have fallen on the ground if Sakura hadn't helped him. Sasuke wasn't happy about it, he still kept his sharingan activated and locked on that stupid copy of himself, after all, what did he want? Sakura helped him sitting on the chair near them- Sasuke's chair- and he began to drink a cup of tea that she had brought to him - Sasuke's tea. Charasasuke finally started to talk and his voice was, for the first time, serious.

" Seriously dude, you and me are like the same person. So it means that if she's your girl, she is also my girl."

The boy was teasing the wrong boy. He didn't know but the only thing holding Sasuke back was the hand of the pink haired ninja ready to punch him.

After the stupid joke, the visitor snapped out his funny face and said

"I came to take you with me Sakura."- Before he could finish explaining the reason, Sasuke stopped him. The avenger wouldn't let that clone take Sakura away- his Sakura-, but what he didn't know was that the girl was paying attention to those words. She knew something was wrong. He continued.

" it's Menma. He's not okay. No one knows what to do and our Sakura is in another country. We need you to save him Sakura..."

Sasuke started to laugh. Those words didn't make sense at all. Two Sasukes, two Sakuras... This guy had probably spent too much time near the thunders of the Kazekage. But he was the one shocked when he heard his precious cherry blossom's words.

" I'm coming with you. I won't let him die."


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke thought it was a joke. He tried to find their blonde idiotic friend hidden somewhere in the room or even if the girl's robber was actually another one of his shadow clones, but he was real, the perfect world of the Tsukuyomi had created him.

The raven haired grumpy boy pulled his girl for a private talk while the weirdo- the new nickname given by Sasuke- was staring at his own reflex in the mirror. There was no way of making that conversation pleasurable for the girl, his glance was directly on her and for an instant he thought that she might have been controlled.

" Are you serious? This... This can't be serious... What the hell Sakura! You've met this guy once and you're running away with him already! I forbid you!"

—

Sakura Haruno wasn't the kind of girl who would accept the words of a man- of her man- so she looked seriously at Sasuke and tried to explain the situation for him one last time, if he understood it or not, it wouldn't be her problem.

" They need me Sasuke! I can't simply ignore it... Naruto- I mean, Menma's parents are crazy about him... They can't lose their son. I won't let them lose him."

She had determination in her eyes and it was enough to convince her jealous boyfriend. He had accepted the fact that nothing he could possibly say would change her mind. His girlfriend was stubborn and impulsive just like him, and that was the part of her he liked the most, her attitude and of course her dazzling emerald eyes.

—

Sasuke was acting just like a father before his daughter's first date. He took one last look at those irresistible green eyes and handled her hand to the one who would take her away from him. His heart was begging him to hold her but it was too late. She left with another man to a new world where he can't reach her. She left him to save a life. She left him with the sound of her last words

" I'll be back soon... Don't worry."

And the taste of her soft lips.

—

Their trip was fast. The alternate Uchiha had quite experience with these jutsu, fact that made her worried because he could easily reach her in her own world defying the laws of nature and piss her boyfriend who was counting the minutes for her return.

When they were finally out of the genjutsu vortex, she could see the whole village. Nothing had changed since that day. Her father's face was still craved on the monument and the sunshine was proving that it would prevail in Konoha even if it had to cross a a genjutsu.

The only problem of that stunning vision was that Sakura was literally watching it from the skies. The vortex had opened in the middle of the air and she wouldn't have a good place to land. But what she didn't know was that her landing was programmed before.

The exotic raven haired romantic was ready to hold her bridal style before her delicate face met the streets of Konoha.

" Nice catch huh?! You're welcome Sa-ku-ra"

The gallant was trying his best to impress the girl even if the kind of Sasuke she loved was the exact opposite. He had in his mind a little challenge to make her fall for him like the first time they met- before she found him surrounded by girls.

" stop joking Uchiha. Take me to the hospital right now. I'm not here to have fun."

She was there to save a life, to save a family from another world of suffering.

— —


	3. Chapter 3

The rescue had finally arrived. The medic nin from another world had finally reached her destination, the emergency room.

She entered a hallway that had an enormous glass which made possible the vision of the surgery that was about to be performed. There, the pink haired savior met Kushina and Minato who were holding hands praying for the future of their only son. When the red hot habanero placed her deep eyes on the pink haired girl, she ran towards her and embraced her son's last hope.

" please... Sakura-chan... Take care of my son..."

The words of that devastated mother reached the young kunoichi's heart and made her arms wrap around Kushina attempting to comfort her.

—

Kushina Uzumaki was a strong woman in both of the dimensions. Her hands could turn into stone breaker punches and, at the same time, into soft petals touching your skin. She had to be strong for herself, for her beloved husband and for her determined son. She had carried the burden of been a Jinchuriki and learned that happiness was still reachable. She was an example for Haruno Sakura. She was the proof that women do become strong to protect their men, to protect their beloved ones.

—

The two strongest women of that dimension were now facing each other and they both had tears on their eyes. It was hard to face it but, even if the young medic tried to forget, she couldn't stop remembering her Naruto. She couldn't stop seeing her blonde friend laying on that bed.

—

In her world, she had a family. She had a mother who worried about her and a father who had his own way of saying " I love you". She knew the feeling of having someone waiting for you, and that was the reason why she had come. She couldn't let those parents lose their son; she couldn't let them lose their reason to say " welcome"; she couldn't let them lose the one they would sacrifice their lives for.

—

Sakura held Kushina's hand and used her big eyes to calm her down.

" Kushina-san, I promise that I'll take care of him. I won't let anything happen to him, even if I have to give him my life I will take care of him."

She meant every single word. Even if she didn't belong to that world, she would have to keep her promise with her own Menma.

The parents were already grateful for having her around, so they decided to wait outside.

Charasasuke had decided to see his personal challenge in action. He wanted to see if she was worth her reputation, and it was clear she was. A little closer to the door, the parallel Hinata was worried about Menma. They were close friends and last time Sakura had met that girl she had been threatened to death. But this time she was changed, she didn't mind not being the one to take care of him, she just wanted to see his smile once again.

" this time, I'll let you near him... Bring him back... Please."

Sakura didn't hold any resentment. She nodded and passed through the door who lead her to the stairs that would take her to the most similar place to her reality.

—

If this situation took place in her own world, her master would have solved it already. All those big chests were not only full of pain, they were also the proof of her experience and her ability. If the real Tsunade was there, Sakura wouldn't have to have crossed that vortex, but that was not the reality faced by them.

—

Near her parallel friend was her alternate master. She gave Sakura the analyses of the boy's problem and showed the pink haired all the tools she would probably need.

For the first time, the grown woman called Sakura Haruno would have in her support team the Godaime of the Leaf. There was no better proof of her improvement; there was no better proof of her acknowledgement by two dimensions of ninjas. It was time to begin.

—

480 minutes after her arrival, she had accomplished her mission. Menma was going to survive and, thanks to his fast recovery, in two days he would be capable of going home. Her job was done.

The boy had been poisoned and it had almost reached his brain. If she had taken one more day to arrive he would be dead. That time she could use all her master's experience with poisons and all Chiyo baa-sama's support to save his life. She remembered the long days spent learning the effects of every single poison made and how she used the antidotes during that bloody battle against Sasori. It had been worth after all.

—

The pink haired girl exited the surgery room almost falling from fatigue when his friends came to congratulate her. She deserved the attention and after saving such an important life, she deserved more than just congratulating words or pats on her head, it was decided that she would deserve a tribute during the night's festival. They had made her change her plans drastically, because all she wanted to do was go home, but not to the home where no one would be waiting for her return and all she would find would be an empty house, no. She wanted her family, her friends, her Sasuke. But it would take her at least until morning.

—

—


	4. Chapter 4

The sun had given place to the moon and the streets of Konoha were enlightened by the festival, the same festival where the newest life savior of that alternate Konoha would receive only the best of what people could offer.

People were dressed in all kinds of outfits and colors just waiting for the beginning of the celebration. It was time to give them the pink haired girl.

—

The medic was still asleep in her room. She hated to be bothered at that time because it was her only chance to relax and recover her strength, the last time Naruto had bothered her precious sleep, he lost more than just some teeth. The villagers knew about it, her counter part was exactly like her in this aspect, so they had something planed for inviting the stressed savior.

They sent someone who saw that quest as a privilege; as a chance to show her he was there for her, even if she didn't see him that way, at least not this version of him.

Charasasuke was already at her balcony holding his personal weapon, the red rose. The rose he gave to all women in Konoha and all of them accepted the meaningless gift just because his Uchiha skin had touched it.

—

Sakura used to be one of those girls, she had accepted that rose when that world was still a dream for her eyes, but, when the reality hit her, she wouldn't accept that rose ever again, she was worth much more.

Each flower held a special meaning, her friend Ino had thought her that, they shouldn't be given away so easily like that, they should be a special gesture. None of the Sakuras fell for that trick anymore; none of the Sakuras could possibly love a guy who spread love words all over the naive hearts; none of the Sakuras could love someone who didn't know her favorite flower, the cherry blossom.

—

The exhausted medic woke up with the continuous knocks on her window and for an instant she thought she was home. She saw her things and heard her boyfriend's voice calling for her from the window. She could swear she was home. But then she saw the picture. The picture where she stood alone holding her certificate; the picture that proved she was alone in an empty house.

She put on her robe and opened the window to find that womanizer kneeling and giving her the red rose. Her green eyes were half opened and her mind wasn't completely ready to think, but her mouth was ready to spread heart breaking words.

" take this away from me! Give it to one of your fan girls! What do you want?"

The boy threw the rose away from the balcony and a girly scream took place, maybe a lucky and innocent girl thought the rose was destined to fall on her hands, but the truth was that he didn't even know her.

The boy went closer to the medic and tried to press her against the glass, but she proved she wasn't just another fan girl. She pushed him far enough for him to fall from the balcony. He didn't get hurt, after all he was still a ninja. He landed in style to call the attention of the pinkete, but she didn't like his performance. She preferred the ones who left her alone in the middle of the night.

—

She missed him a lot. Her Sasuke was more than just a team mate, he was her soul mate. What hurt the most was knowing that he was waiting for her while she would be at a party, and, to make matters worse, she couldn't send him a letter. She was out of his reach and her heart was far from his; she was far from his eyes.

Every time she looked at that alternate Uchiha, she missed her beloved's lack of attention on her and his emotionless words. But what she missed the most was his own way of caring about her. He probably didn't know but his words could easily melt her in tears of happiness or in tears of despair.

—

She leaned on the edge and the boy was still there. He felt like he was Romeo and she was his Juliet, but none of them would die for each other. She kept her straight face and he gave her a smirk, an irresistible smirk that, if she wasn't Haruno Sakura, she would have fallen in his arms.

" Dear Sakura, come with me to the festival where they are waiting for you. The girl who came from another dimension just to save our Menma's life. Would you give me the honor to keep you company?"

The pink haired girl didn't know what to say, so nothing came from her mouth. Instead, she went back inside and got ready for the festival, which she had completely forgot for an instance.

—

She was dressed in a beautiful kimono and her hair was as pink as never thanks to a flower ornament she was wearing. Her visual was enough to leave the playboy speechless.

She looked like an angel, but inside she was still the same girl who acted more like the devil.

" hey, are you coming? Let's do it already so I can go back to my bed."

The boy took some time before walking by her side, he was lost in his thoughts where he would be kissing her lips the whole night, but, as her words hit him, he remembered his evil twin who was capable of entering the Tsukuyomi just to kill him if he touched their girl, his girl. There was only one thing he knew for sure, by his side he would have the prettiest girl in the whole festival, it was a shame not possessing that rare kind of girl. He would try, but she wouldn't let him, after all, there was someone waiting for her.

—

—


	5. Chapter 5

Two hours had already passed and, by the way they were walking, it would take even more for them to reach the next block. The galant Uchiha couldn't breath without flirting with a girl who passed by casually staring at him. Every time he would perform the same gesture: he would stop her and hold her hand as he said something previously written on his script. The girl would melt and tons of other alternate females would surround him.

She didn't care about them; she didn't care about him, she just wanted to go home, but every time she tried to take a step away from the one who shared the same DNA with her boyfriend, he held her hand and pulled closer. He was still trying to win a kiss from the pinkete, but all he ever won were punches. She could be tired, but a punch is never too much.

—

The more time she spent with her flawless guide, she planned her great escape. Taken by anger and agony, the medic had reached the conclusion that she had to get rid of him, and so she did.

Some screamed words were enough to attract pheromone exhaling girls and cover his vision of her. She didn't care about the purpose of the festival anymore, she would explain the Hokage that she wasn't feeling very well and had to rush home. What could happen to her? Would they make her stay? No, she wouldn't let them.

The fugitive jumped over the buildings and her kimono was flowing with the wind. She didn't care if people saw more than her beautiful pair of legs while she jumped to her freedom, she just wanted to stay as far as possible from those people.

She wanted her friends back; she wanted her Naruto messing around with his hopeful words; she wanted Her talkative Ino; she wanted her beloved Sasuke.

Lost in her thoughts and landing on the least crowded place of the festival, the girl let her hair down and took away the make up she was wearing to cover her seal. She made some cuts with her hidden kunai on her kimono and let out a relieved sigh. She hated wearing those things. They were too complicated for her masculine side. She felt better on her normal clothes.

—

Trying to hide from the previously known faces, Sakura didn't notice an orange glimpse coming behind her and grabbing her hand. A glimpse that had its life saved by her not too long ago and should be resting at the hospital.

—

Same hair, same eyes, same attitude but a different style. Menma was almost a perfect copy of her Naruto. He had his blonde hair back and his own eyes after being used as a puppet the last time Sakura visited the Tsukuyomi world. He was, by far, the only one who would fit in the real world. But he would have to face the difficult reality of not having his parents by his side.

The boy had also reached a high position in this world. He was also a renowned hero and a heart robber himself, but he wasn't like Charasasuke, no. He had given his heart for the only girl he cared about and who cared about him; who could give back the love that was being given. The girl was no other than Haruno Sakura, his Haruno Sakura.

Her dimensional self had fallen for that boy. She could see in him the same the real Sakura saw in Sasuke. She loved him and he loved her. So what would be the problem? The jealous holder of the Byakugan? No. They were stronger than that. The fact is: there was no problem. In this world, Haruno Sakura was allowed to enjoy her romance without much problems. Everyone knew about their romance, and everyone loved the young Konoha couple.

—

"Sakura, let's go have some fun."

The kunoichi had many questions in her mind. She couldn't understand how he had left the hospital without been noticed; she couldn't understand how he had found her; but what she couldn't understand the most was why the suffix '-chan' was missed the most by her when she heard his voice pronouncing her name.

" what are you doing here? You should be resting!"

" and you should be with Sasuke."

They were both running away from their responsibilities, so why not having some fun?

—

The young pair of multi dimensional friends were walking around the festival and playing with the attractions. They were wining prizes and talking about their counter parts while sharing a bright smile and a Dango.

—

She saw on him a friend. She saw the reason why that Sakura had fallen for him. He was sweet and funny, he had a heart of gold that he had given to her. She was his everything and he loved her with all his heart. It was hard for Menma not to kiss the real Sakura nor to hold her hand, he felt like she was his Sakura, after all, those two had the same green hypnotizing eyes and the strong attitude, even the way of treating that jerk he called his best friend was the same. The only difference was the way how they handled the loneliness.

—

The night was almost over and he offered himself to take her to the place he took his girlfriend every night, her house. It wasn't her home, but it would be enough for one night. They have had a lot of fun together, but she still missed her beloved's soft touch and his infinite attempts on wining her a prize; she missed him the most, but she would be soon reunited with him.

Behind all that fun, the two fugitives had no idea that they were being followed, and the ones walking under their shadows were two high class ninjas who had the power to punish their son and their soon to be sister-in-law, but they let that night pass. It wouldn't be fair ruining her last night by his side.

—

—


	6. Chapter 6

The morning after that unexpected pleasurable night finally arrived. All the villagers were starting to open their sleepy eyes for another day to begin. All of the villagers but Sakura.

She had been awaken for at least two hours and had all her stuff packed so she could go home. Yes, she was going home, the place where she can find her friends, her family, her team and her Sasuke.

It was true that she had made amazing friends in this new world, but her nostalgia couldn't allow her to stay; her love couldn't allow her to stay.

—

The pink haired woman feared waking up early. She loved her bed almost as much as she loved Sasuke, that's why when they started to have more freedom to come and go through each other's houses, she felt complete when they were both sleeping together just listening to the sound of the pouring rain outside.

She didn't need much to be happy, she just needed him, the boy she was going crazy to meet once again.

—

As the appropriated time had arrived, she decided to go to the Hokage's office and end her time in the alternate Konoha. She would have to excuse herself for the festival but she would lie knowing this Hokage wasn't her master and knowing that she would be on her beloved's arms soon.

Inside that flat chested woman's office, she found no one less than her new alternate best friend.

Menma was there, running away from the clumsy nurses once again and hiding somewhere he wouldn't suffer from his mother's fists.

—

The boy had to admit, he didn't want his friend to go. He knew he still had his own Sakura to keep him company but something was telling him that she couldn't go yet; something was telling him that her job wasn't done yet, and he wasn't talking about her medical procedure, he was talking about their conversation, their friendship.

He still had so many questions to ask her. He wanted to know about her Menma that was called Naruto; he wanted to know how was the other Sasuke; he wanted to talk to her a little more, but they would have to leave it for another day, another time, another world.

—

" Tsunade-sama, do I have your permission to leave?"

" yes Sakura. Ask Uchiha Sasuke to take you home with his sharingan. Your help was really effective here."

The girl felt proud of herself. She could imagine her friends surrounding her and asking her to tell them about her adventure; to tell them about their parallels; to tell them about her mission.

Knowing the girl, she would love to dedicate this time for her friends, but as soon as she landed on her own world, she would run to the arms of the one she loved.

—

She loved him in all the ways. She missed him in all the ways. It was stronger than her, the pain and the loneliness she felt when he wasn't around. She had given up her freedom when the period of 24 hours was long enough to bring tears to her eyes. She was a sensitive girl, and he loved her like that. He was a possessive boy, and she loved him like that.

—

Sakura was about to turn to face the door when a smashing amount of red hair entered through the door and aimed her fist at her stubborn son. She knew his position and her hair seemed to be defying the gravity laws as it was flowing in the air.

The boy rolled until the Hokage's desk stopped him to complete another circumference.

" you little brat! How dare you running away from the hospital- ttebane!"

Maybe he needed to say goodbye to his newest friend. It would be his last chance to talk to her and he needed to thank her, after all she crossed a link between two worlds to save his life. Who would ever do it for him again?

" good morning Sakura-chan!"- the yellow spark smiled at the pink haired girl. " Kushina and I would like to thank you for saving him. We will never be able to pay our debt with you."

—

Minato was polite even if he was still getting used to share his gratitude between two Sakuras. One for saving his life from a certain death and the other for taking care of his pure heart.

This man was, by far, the only one capable of controlling his wife. He loved her explosions but he also knew that she talked too much, she couldn't help it. And the real Kushina was exactly the same. Even during their last moments alive with their son she had the opportunity of a longer talk to him. A talk that showed she cared for him; a talk that showed she hadn't forgotten the simplest things a mother has to teach her son to, not even when there is a nail trespassing two bodies.

—

" Sakura-chan, I'm sorry for any trouble. You saved my family and you have an important place on my heart from now on."

The pink haired felt the urge to hug the red headed Uzumaki, and that was what she did. She would hug her so that could be felt by her blonde friend when she came back and he welcomed her with a hug.

" Sakura. One day, will we meet again?"

The parallel orange Hokage held a sad tone in his voice. The same tone that would disappear when he heard his beloved one was also coming back from the place where she had been. Things would come back to normal at least and she would enjoy her night by her own Uchiha's side.

" Menma. Any time you need me, I'll be there. I am Sakura Haruno, maybe not your Sakura Haruno but still someone you can call friend. Naruto will like to know what you've become."

The young kunoichi pressed her hand on his spiky hair and directed her eyes to the opened door where the Uchiha was waiting for her.

" it's time for you to go home beautiful Sakura."

— —


	7. Chapter 7- Last Chapter

The emerald eyes were taking a last long look at all those new old friends. She could see something good in each heart. She saw innocence, strength, friendship, leadership, hope and loyalty. They were all so changed but were still the same she had left back at the real world. Her precious friends were just some seconds away with the help of the sharingan holder.

Charasasuke was giving her a genuine smile for the first time. He wasn't trying to flirt with the girl one last time before she disappeared, no. He was being comprehensive and he was ready to send her home back to the arms of her love.

—

The Uchiha playboy had a heart of gold in the end. Deep in his heart, all that interaction with the Konoha girls was just a way of enjoying his youth. He had chosen a different path from the real Sasuke; he didn't know the word revenge but he also didn't know the word love. In that world, he didn't have a pink haired girl to give him true love. This girl was already taken by someone else's arms.

He avoided showing his feelings and getting too involved with people who he knew nothing about, the only ones he shared a bond were his team mates. This was the real strength of the Uchiha, being the real one or the Tsukuyomi version.

Sasuke Uchiha was the living proof that bonds are stronger than people; stronger than traditions; stronger than sharingans. The members of team 7 would remain together. Until the end.

—

" Sakura, I'm ready to send you back. Send a 'hi' to my grumpy part. He sure is a lucky guy to have you after all he has done."

At first she didn't know how he knew about her Sasuke's dark past, but later she figured that if the sharingan opened the portal, it meant those two would be connected until the end.

" I'm ready... Thank you for calling me. But don't you dare coming to my world just to bother me Uchiha!"

She didn't know, but she had just challenged him to a multidimensional date, a date that would probably end up in blood and lightenings trespassing bodies. She missed her boyfriend's short temper.

He just smiled as he prepared himself to take her back. It would take approximately 2 minutes and he would make sure not to cause the grumpy Uchiha an enormous headache like the last time.

She was looking at those eyes as they were swirling and creating the connection between the words, but something else caught her attention. A loud voice that happened to be trying to hush someone's steps.

" Sakura! Hurry up! The other Sakura is leaving!"

Menma wanted his girlfriend to meet his newest friend, but the girl wasn't faster than the sharingan. All that the real Sakura could see was a glimpse of a long pink hairs shaking as a girl ran to the arms of her blonde boyfriend. She seemed happy with him, just like he was happy with her.

—

Her eyes closed just to be opened when she reached her world. She opened them to have a privileged view of her beloved village. She saw the Hokage monument; she saw so many familiar faces; she saw the birds and the clouds, but she saw them too close for her taste.

Just like the last time, that lover boy had tricked her and she had been left falling from the skies. He had done it on purpose again, but how would she land safely this time? The time of her fall wouldn't be enough for her to perform the basic stunts, and this time he wasn't there to save her; he wasn't there to tell her it was all a joke. He wasn't there, at least not that part of him.

She closed those emerald eyes and waited for the collapse but it didn't happen. She fell on the softest of the arms and looked at the prettiest of the eyes.

He was there for her. Her one of a kind love Uchiha Sasuke. He saved her from falling hard and saved her heart from loneliness.

His angry face was enough to prove her she was home; to prove her his love would always catch her when she fall; to prove her he would never let her go alone to another world.

" 'don't worry Sasuke, I'll be okay'... Your words weren't real Sakura."

He was pissed because she could have broken her arm or worse. His overprotective side that bloomed only for her was out and he was treating her like an irresponsible and childish girl- his irresponsible and childish girl.

" Nice catch huh Sasuke-kun!"

Her soft smile marked her return that day; her soft smile marked the reunion of two separated heart that couldn't wait more than 24 hours to to feel each other again.

She was home.

...

THE END.

...

Hope you guys liked it! please leave me a review about it!


End file.
